3359826
by Minako Winner
Summary: She was a number, she was uncared for and unthought of...just a number. Being raised to think that this was true wasn't hard, training was rough, and now, she's grown up and assigned to kill Quatre Winner. (Chapters edited and updated, new chapter soon!)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*  
  
A soft, continuous rattle echoed, somewhat muffled by a solid door. A grunt sounded and the wooden apartment door finally swung open, "Damn, I need new locks on my door."  
  
With a flick of a wrist lights flooded the apartment, "Ow, shit!" the voice was clearly female, her pain caused from walking onto a piece of broken glass, which quickly went through her tennis shoes. "Dammit, I need new shoes..." She moaned in pain jerking her purse off her shoulder and chunking it across the room. A moment later it slammed into the wall. Pulling her hurt foot up she seized the shoe, ripping it off and throwing it tumbling across the floor, before hopping, on one foot, across the room trying to avoid whatever glass was left on the floor.  
  
Finally clearing the glass she dropped to the soft carpet, which didn't help her landing as she banged her hip into the floor, but without missing a beat she twisted her leg around, examining the bottom of her right foot, "Ah..." she whispered her eyes narrowing  
  
at the clear piece of glass, blood now welling up around it. "This is gonna be a bitch." She hissed to herself, before setting a pale finger on each side of the shard that jutted out of her soft skin, yanking it out. Cursing loudly she threw the crimson coated glass across the room, her teeth about to draw more blood from her lip, her hands gripping her foot and whimpering a little at the pain she just caused herself.  
  
"Holy shit that hurt..." she muttered after a long moment of silence in the apartment.  
  
"I can't just let it bleed," she muttered watching the hot, crimson blood pool in the lows of her fingers as they gripped her wound. Sighing she let one hand drop the foot, red sliding down each finger, not daring to shake the blood of like water, which would give it a chance to implant itself in the flawless cream carpet. She moved her hand quickly wiping it emotionlessly across her white dress shirt. After that, her hand still stained a thin layer of red, moved pulling the buttons from their snare inside the other flap of fabric. Sliding the shirt off she removed her other blood-covered hand now, wrapping the wound in the dress shirt, leaving her in only a lacey white bra.  
  
Tightly tying the shirt around her foot she stood and ran her other wet hand over her jeans. Walking with barely a limp towards the kitchen she picked up a broom and dustpan. Moving to the door where cream tiles laid, matching the floor, that was now speckled in the glittering remains of a translucent vase. Kneeling, although her knees never touched the ground, she swept the mess neatly into her dustpan, standing and moving back to the kitchen, dumping most of the large sharp jewels away for good.  
  
Sighing she finally looked down at her hands, both stained a translucent red-brown; dark blood caked under her long, would-be pretty nails, her one hand still a little wet. Wiping her hand against her jeans, she began moving towards the back of the apartment, to the bathroom. Unbuckling her pants as she walked, she let them slide down before kicking the soiled clothing away. Pushing the bathroom door open with her hip she reached over, hitting the answering machine's "play" button on her phone as she filled the bathroom sink, soaping her hands up, cleaning them until they were once again, vainly pale.  
  
Her mind tuned out most of the messages, an invite to this, a payment due here, her subconscious doing the work for her here, until one message clicked on.  
  
"Ah, welcome home dear 3359826, may I be the first and only to say well done. Now, before you start to relax, you've been hired again, already. Oh this is not a normal case either,"  
  
She snorted towel drying her hands and walking out of the bathroom, to stand closer to the phone, "That's what you say every time." She murmured spitefully.  
  
"Now don't even start about how they are always the same, this one truly is different." The calm male voice continued as if reading her thoughts over the answering machine, "3359826, you've been hired to kill Quatre Winner."  
  
*  
  
UPDATED: 12-11-03  
  
Email: ai_child@comcast.net AIM: MinakoWinner04  
  
Questions, comments, flames or death threats: leave a review or email/message me. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I, Minako Winner, here by swear, that I do not claim to ever own a tiny bit of the characters, story plot of the shows of both Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon. Do not sue, all I can give you is a is a paper crown, a pair of sunglasses and a little model of SandRock  
  
*  
  
Also, please completely disregard the whole SM storyline, this follows the GW world, a few years after "Endless Waltz"  
  
*  
  
Flashing silver, soft wisps of clouds seen through tiny gaps, cheap 80s sounding music echoing her the small space, but ignored. She turned her head a little to the right, her eyes wandering beyond the dark tinted window, following every building as it flashed past, the metallic colors of the windows smearing together as they drove past giant towers. "I'll get out here." Her voice cut through the silence, her eyes descending upon the short Japanese man in the front seat.  
  
"Hai, Miss." The man said, nodding a little, turning the yellow taxi off on a side road and stopping the car, turning back smiling at the thin woman, "That will be 27 SFCs."  
  
She nodded, her pale, well-trimmed hand moving to her sharp, sleek black purse, fishing in it for a moment, she removed the bills and handed them over, not saying another word through the exchange. Her body jerking suddenly, she opened the door, slinging her purse over her shoulder in one movement, her strong hand clasping a black briefcase at her feet.  
  
Her black heel connected with the sidewalk, clicking as she pushed the rest of her body up, straightening her black pinstripe skirt. She slammed the door and in one smooth movement switched hands that held her briefcase as she started walking, her movements strong and purposeful. She walked, not saying a word, turning here and there, as if she was lost, but her expressions and movements spoke differently.  
  
Moving gently on her feet, she turned into a one tall, glassy building, glancing at a few people, one or two who knew her she nodded to, suddenly seeming to blend in with these people, all dressed in grays and blacks only a navy here or there, but the one linking factor, none were smiling.  
  
Stepping up to an elevator she reached into her purse, her hand emerging with a simple key ring, one gold key hanging from it, attracting the light in the room full of silver tones.  
  
Hearing the soft 'bing' she stepped into the almost empty little room, seeing the person inside she scowled, causing the person inside to smirk a little, stepping back towards the wall, as she entered. Sliding her key into a lock, she turned it, the elevator taking that as its command to move. Stepping back she dropped the key into her purse, leaning against the wall across from the other woman.  
  
"So, you got called in." The woman smiled her pearly teeth glinting off the soft light.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Someone's testy; you didn't think the boss would leave you alone? Did you?" The woman reached up flicking her dark hair to the side, the waves pinned back professionally and her business suit tight and fitting.  
  
"I'll be testy if I want, 8352218." She hissed, the door sliding open, and she quickly stomped out, her heels slapping against the marble, her body not even reflecting the pain her right foot was in.  
  
"Ah..." She walked into a long office, not bothering to stop at the secretary, "3359826, you made it, good. Sit." The man behind the empty desk stood, smiling coldly, His body tall and thin, well aged.  
  
"Yes," she muttered sitting down on the other side of the desk, setting her briefcase next to her, the black silk shirt she wore laying nicely.  
  
"Oh, yes. You were never one for talk." He shook his head walking to his desk, opening a drawer, his black suit complimenting his face. Removing a tan folder he glanced over the contains, before handing it over to her. Reading it she was silent for a few moments, her fingernails drumming against the back of the folder, her eyes widen and she looked up, "The client wants me to do what?" She closed the folder, dropping it to her lap.  
  
The man nodded, "They want you to become his assistant, work with him for a while, build up trust with him. Then cause him to fall in love with you, and deep love, and them kill him." He leaned back against his desk, his arms crossed, "And, there's a bonus if you get him to the point of wanting to sleep with you, and then of course you may accept or decline, but it would be added sex for you."  
  
Her eyes widen and she stood, waving the folder at him, "I'm not up for some silly romance killing. Yes it may be different, but it would take months, and I just don't-"  
  
"3359826, There is no 'yes' or 'no' in this case. You were asked for personally, by number, by one of our loyal business partners, you have already been marked as on the job." He glared sharply at her, ripping the folder away from her and shoving it back at her, "Take the folder," He paused for a moment, "Number." He said the word as if it lessened who she was, sneering at her.  
  
She glared back, but shifted her arm up, jerking the folder away his hand and pulling it opened, "This says I have an interview in an hour?" She glared at him the name he called her staring almost violently at him.  
  
"Yes at Winner Corporation Headquarters, I suggest you hurry." She nodded moving to her briefcase, picking it up, "Oh and, 3359826, stop limping, I don't give a damn what you did to your right foot, but that limp you've giving yourself is atrocious, I don't want to see it again. And next time." He paused, glancing at her right foot, the bandage not very noticeable because of her shoe, but appearing just slightly at the edge. "Bandage it less obvious."  
  
She nodded, heading for the door, her limp, as slight as it was, was not there now, with just a minor and more painfully adjustment to her stride, "Oh," she turned, "Mr. Rellmen, Why do I not get to choose my name for this one?"  
  
Moving around to his desk, he waved an uncaring hand at her over his shoulder, "I already decided on this one for you. And this name has reasoning behind it, number one, your background is Japanese, number two, the meaning of your chosen name is sappy, Mr. Winner will like that."  
  
She flipped the folder open with one hand, "But a name such as this?" She muttered, glaring at the paper itself.  
  
"I like it, it says." He said, turning and folding his arms, "Is that not right, Aino Minako."  
  
*  
  
UPDATED: 12-11-03  
  
Email: ai_child@comcast.net AIM: MinakoWinner04 Comments, questions, flames or death threat, please review, email or message me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea for the story line!  
  
*  
  
"Can I have a light?" Her voice rolled smoothly as she stopped her pace, looking at the tall dark man leaning against the building, flicking the small, white, sickening cylinder at him between two fingers.  
  
Glancing up, the man rolled his dark blue eyes towards her, his arms laying limply at his sides, a cigarette hanging limply in one hand, half smoked. "Anything for a pretty lady." He said flicking his black baseball cap up a bit, lessening the shadows on his young face.  
  
Nodding she held her hand out slightly as the man reached quickly in his leather jacket fishing out a black metal lighter, flipping it out, the flame dancing to life, clinging to the drug filled tube.  
  
"Thanks." She moved the cigarette to her perfectly colored lips, breathing in deeply before blowing the smoke out, moving her hand to her side she flicked her wrist, the ashes dropping to the ground, before picking up her stride again, walking into the tall old looking building.  
  
"Ma'am!" A small red hair woman half shrieked as she took a long breath of the cigarette as she crossed the lobby, "You can't smoke in here! Ma'am!"  
  
Sighing she walked past a water fountain shoving it in the metal drain, flipping the water on for a moment, the water stopping the smoke that was slowly raising from the butt. She continued her path walking straight into an open elevator pressing the 87th floor button as the door slid silently shut, the red haired woman glaring at her as the doors slid shut on her.  
  
As the elevator shifted moving upwards she glanced at her watch, early by 5 minutes, nice. She glanced up as the doors slid apart to reveal the classically styled office waiting room; a nice calm waiting room with a few other women waiting, and a secretary typing way mindlessly at a computer, stepping up to the small seated woman, she coughs a little, grabbing her attention.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako." She smiled, tilting her to the side slightly, her blonde hair tumbling perfectly, "I'm here to see Mr. Winner about the job opening for an assistant."  
  
"Mr. Winner is speaking with another-oh!" She stopped, the large cherry door opening and a thin, mousey looking, black-haired woman was ushered out of the large office and a strong but clearly gently male voice spoke over the secretary.  
  
"Thank you once again for coming, but really Yong-san, I have others to see." A moment after the woman moved, a tall, light-haired, tan man, his navy suit reflecting his dark eyes. "I believe." He began, glancing at a list behind the outer desk at which the secretary sat, "That an Aino-san is next?"  
  
"That's me." Minako said, shifting her briefcase to her other hand, holding her right hand out, "Hello, I'm Aino Minako."  
  
The man slowly smiled, "First woman to offer me her hand in a long time." He said carefully, reaching to grab her hand shaking it firmly, "A pleasure." He said, his eyes taking in her appearance, "Please, come in." He stepped to the side, waving an arm at his office.  
  
"Of course." She nodded, stepping in with him, her heels making no noise against the soft carpet of the room, "Wonderful office, Sir." She spoke, her voice light.  
  
"Thank you, one of my sisters is a designer, she designed it really without letting me have a choice." He chuckled a little, moving to his desk, letting his suit coat slide off draping it across the back of an empty chair, "I really would have preferred blue to the green she used." He sat down and gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "Sit, please, and let's start."  
  
*  
  
She grunted, pushing the door open, her bags almost falling from her arms as she walked inside sliding her heeled foot across the tile floor, pushing the broken glass away as she continued walking, the dried brown blood that had dripped over the tile not given a second look.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she dropped the two bags full of food on the counter using her newly freed arm to pull the refrigerator open and then scooping the bag up again, setting them, bag and all, in. Turning she pushed the door closed with her foot. Sighing, she reached up, tugging her long hair from it's captive; hair spilling down around her as she leaned over, tugging her shoe off her right foot and throwing it across the room, the other following seconds later.  
  
Sighing she started unbuttoning her black dress shirt, finishing that and removing her skirt, throwing that in a pile of clothes, the black covering the white shirt stained red. Walking toward the bathroom she paused, sticking her blonde head inside, "Bubble bath, 98 degrees. Jets too." On command the bath started to fill, heating. She then continued to her room, the unbuttoned black dress shirt looking too big for her pale body. Grabbing a thin, clear screen from her bed, she pressed a button on the corner, the news coming into view on her Vid-pane.  
  
Walking back to the bathroom she set the screen on the small stand in the wall so she could gather her hair into a messy bun, finally sliding the black shirt off, followed by her black bra and panties as she glanced in the mirror, her eyes tired, before stepping into the hot bubbles in the tub. Leaning back she sighed, the water moving to offset her mass. Sighing she closed her jewel eyes, sliding into the water. And the phone rang.  
  
"Dammit." She growled out, "If I ignore it, it will go away." She muttered, sinking nose deep into the water.  
  
After about a minute and a half on ringing the answering machine finally kicked in. She listened half heartedly as the annoying default message talked for a moment, and then she froze as the caller started speaking.  
  
"Aino-san, this is Quatre Winner. It was so nice to meet you today at the interview, and I also would like to be the first to welcome you to the Winner Corporation, I personally look forward to working with you as my assistant. I see you're out, please, if you can come up to the office tomorrow to discuss a few business points and then we'll work out a date for you to begin, if you can't make it, please call, Thank you again, and welcome."  
  
She finally moved as the machine beeped, and beneath the bubbles her lips curled into a cold grin.  
  
*  
  
UPDATED: 12-11-03  
  
Email: ai_child@comcast.net AIM: MinakoWinner04  
  
Questions, comments, flames or death threat then just email me, message me or review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Minako-baka here owns nothing, not Sailor Moon, not Gundam Wing, no anime what so ever, see, if she did, would she write fan fiction?  
  
*  
  
Dull blue, once bright eyes zoned in on the sharp silver as she watched the knife slide around the green apple, leaving just the cream colored fruit as the skin fell away. Absentmindedly she glanced at her Vid-plane that sat next to her. Her eyes focus changing sharply as Quatre Winner suddenly flicked on screen.  
  
"Volume up." She commanded, stopping her knife, the point of the blade resting against her thumb as she paused, not wanting to miss any information on her job.  
  
"And in other business news, the young Winner heir, Quatre Winner, has chosen an assistant. It's rumored his sisters requested he do this. Mr. Winner is known to have been mentally unstable at one time in his younger years, and so some of his closer sisters suggested he hire a personal assistant to help hold the stress of his job that he refuses to give up.  
  
"In the middle of this all is the girl chosen to be his assistant-"  
  
Her eyes widened as a clip of herself shaking hands with Quatre appeared on the smooth surface of the Vid-pane. "Aino Minako, Japanese in background takes on the extreme task of being Mr. Winner's personal assistant, supposedly to start on Monday. Also men, she's quite a looker, and has no sign of a partner." The male reporter smirked as the clip froze on a close- up of her, the smile on her face fake to her eyes. Shuffling papers he moved on talking about the World and Space Stock Exchange.  
  
"Off." She said in a low voice turning back to her apple a drop of red falling from her thumb as the knife shuddered in her hand. And with a flicker, the Vid-pane was just a clear sheet of glass.  
  
*  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Winner." She gave a half smile as her employer stepped into the lobby of his office a few minutes after 8 am.  
  
"Aino-san, I didn't think you would be here before me." Quatre paused slightly, before walking towards her again. Shrugging lightly he smiled and pointed to a set of beautifully craved cherry doors to the right of the secretary's desk, "This will be your personal office."  
  
He walked towards the doors, pulling them open revealing a cream colored, small but sizable, office adorned with cherry wood. Stepping in herself she glanced around, mainly noticing the little details, the computer, the phone, one piece of artwork on the Eastern wall that was of an odd winged creature.  
  
"And this-" She looked back to him, stopping her thoughts from drifting any more, but that painting puzzled her. "This Door connects our offices." She looked over to the Northern wall, different, completely made of glass, including the door, but the whole sheet of crystal was covered gracefully in Roman shades and soft silk curtains to match each office, "You can choose if you would like the blinds up or down, doesn't bother me either way."  
  
He stopped for a moment sliding his black suit coat off, rolling the sleeves of the sharp black dress shirt up, his tie barely noticeable, as it was also black. "Your computer," He pointed moving to lean over the beautiful desk of cherry, "your username is just Aino, you may change it as long as you inform me, and it's logged in and ready for you to change the password at your will," He looked at her, clear blue orbs smiling away as if they were a child's eyes, "I assume you know how to do that as you said you've worked with this system before. Anyways, as you are my personal assistant, our computers linked as are the calendars, there will be some days, like meetings for example, that you'll need to be free for to join me."  
  
"Mr. Winner?" The quiet secretary's voice echoed from the desk's intercom, "Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell is on line one."  
  
He nodded and hit a button the intercom; "I'll get that in a moment." Glancing back at Minako, he smiled again, "Make yourself comfortable, if you have any questions ask Lyn in front, the schedule for today is also on your desk, I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
He walked towards the shared door and gave an almost melting smile, Minako shivered slightly, brushing it aside and nodding, "Of Course Mr. Winner."  
  
"Please, Call me Quatre, that is if you don't mind me calling you Minako?" He looked at her, clear, blue eyes happy and light, as if not stressed at all, waiting for an answer.  
  
"If you're comfortable with that, Quatre."  
  
He nodded, flashing a smile at her upon exiting, and closing the door behind him with a soft, glassy 'thuck'.  
  
*  
  
She stared down at her food, her chopsticks pushing the rice around slowly. The small café on the ground floor was empty at this time of day; she had taken lunch late after all.  
  
Tapping her chopsticks on the side of her bowl she looked up as she heard a male laughing loudly as he entered. Sighing she brushed off the rudeness of the man for interrupting the quiet Chinese café.  
  
"Whoa." The tall man locked eyes with her, shadowed cobalt blue stared back at her, "Quatre.isn't that your new assistant?" It was the man from the day of her interview, the one who lit her cigarette.  
  
Quatre looked away, following the other man's glaze, his eyes widening as if surprised to see her, "Yes.that's Minako."  
  
Her own view turned, locking eyes with Quatre, and smiling perfectly. "Konnichi wa Quatre-san." Tilting her head to the side, a golden lock slipping free from the elegant style her hair was pulled up into.  
  
Quatre paused, about to speak, mouth slightly hanging open, but nothing coming out until the man shoved an elbow not so gently into his rib cage, bringing him back to life.  
  
"This is my friend, and a business partner, Duo Maxwell." Quatre said quickly a slight red tint rising in his face for his slip up.  
  
Duo smirked, a sickening, horrible, flirting one, as he moved quickly to Minako's side, scooping up her hand, ignoring the chopsticks clamped between her thumb and forefinger. "A pleasure. Please feel free to call me Duo, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."  
  
Forcing herself to blush she started to raise, her black shirt straightening as she did, "I would hope so, Mr. Maxwell, but for now, I really must be getting back to work.I have to go pick up my ID badge." She smiled again, her other hand scooping up her black suit coat, tugging her right one away from Duo and dropping her chopsticks, the wooden utensils ringing against the bowl as she squeezed past Duo and in an instant she was gone.  
  
*  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Quatre glanced quickly at Duo who still had not moved his hand from where he held Minako's just a moment ago. "What Duo?"  
  
"You are so lucky Quatre!" Duo suddenly whined, grinning though.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre replied, not following.  
  
Duo chuckled, and winkled, "Her hands. She had on red nail polish. Only bad girls wear red nail polish."  
  
*  
  
The thick leather chair squeaked as it tilted back, her cool blue eyes resting on the painting on the Eastern wall. Kicking her legs up on her dress she crossed them comfortably sucking in a breath. That painting bothered her. What type of creature could have wings? And is if that was not enough, the body of a beautiful human female.  
  
*  
  
UPDATED: 12-11-03  
  
Email: ai_child@comcast.net AIM: MinakoWinner04  
  
Any questions, comments, flames or death threats please feel free to email or message me, or leave a review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I, Minako Winner, here by state I own nothing, neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing  
  
*  
  
Saturday.  
  
Sweat slid down her forehead, blurring her vision as her tightly wrapped hands pounded into the bright red bag. The chain shook and the bag swung away from her then moving back just to be fought away again. Her hands moved in perfect rhythm to the blaring 21st century rock that filled the small gym.  
  
She thought of not much else, her toned, shaped pale body never hesitating as each muscle she used would tense and then relax again. She froze suddenly, her eyes closed; one arm extended the punching bag bouncing against it as she drew in a shuddering breath. "I thought this gym would be empty at 7:00 on a Saturday, and it is an executive gym."  
  
Her words were chopped, the smaller company gym suddenly seeming to be crowded. She listened as she heard the music, which had changed to a new song by the same artist.  
  
"I'm always here at about 7 on Saturdays, Minako-san."  
  
Her muscles shifted completely, spinning on the balls of her feet, blue eyes flicking from dark, annoyance to wide eyed, bright shock as Quatre Winner stood in front of her, complete in long men's gym shorts and a normal t-shirt.  
  
"Quatre-san!" She squeaked, tape wrapped hands flying to cover her mouth, a sweet little idea popping into her mind. "Oh dear! Gomen! Gomen!" She reverted slightly to Japanese and she bowed quickly, keeping her head in just the right place to be able to give him a look of her very scantly clad body.  
  
He glanced away slightly as soon as he could pull his eyes away from her, "Do you always work out in that?" he asked referring to her tight black sports' bra and what looked like a short tight skirt made out of a bikini bottom and out of the same fabric that seemed to hug her hips nicely.  
  
"Oh this-" She stopped herself, blushing brightly, crossing her arms over her chest, and trying to play the modest little girl, "I- I didn't think anyone would be here."  
  
Quatre looked back at her, licking his licks quickly. He felt bad he had embarrassed her. Smiling a little, he muttered, as he stepped towards her, "Minako-san, don't worry about it." Tugging off his plain white T-shirt, he held it out to her, hoping to make peace.  
  
She looked up at him, smiling weakly as she took the shirt, pulling it over her head, her long hair pulled into a bun, sweat making the loose fabric cling to the curves of her female body.  
  
After getting her head out she opened her eyes, coming face to face with a perfectly tanned and toned chest that would make even some of the male Numbers weak with envy. Coughing sharply she looked away, her heart stopping for a moment. "Thank you." She spat out, not knowing what to say.  
  
He nodded, deciding that dropping the subject would be best, moving away from her towards a treadmill in just his navy shorts and sneakers, "Your welcome. Why are you here so early on not only a Saturday, but one of your days off, Minako-san?"  
  
"I like to workout on Saturday mornings, that way if anything horrible happened during the week, I can beat it out." She illustrated her point by slamming her fist into the punching bag causing it to swing back and forth and she walked away to the other treadmill, next to Quatre's, "You, Quatre- san?"  
  
"Me? I always work out every morning at about 7 for at least 20 minutes, I have a good number of sisters who are doctors that like to make sure I'm in completely perfect health until there's another male heir of age.so pretty much until I'm the father of a 18 year old boy." He ran a hand through his light hair, looking towards her, "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
She blinked for a moment, "No...I don't, so I don't know how you would feel. It was just me and my mother, and she's gone now too." She licked her lips at the sudden change of subject, "Is it nice to have such a large family?"  
  
His mind froze, his legs continued to walk but his mind was stuck on thing, her lips. Why did she have to lick them like that, and so often? Didn't she know it made people want to kiss her?  
  
"Quatre-san? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Oh! Hai!" He took a deep breath, praying he heard her right as he answered, "It is nice, at times at least, although, with some of them it's like having many mothers." He chuckled, "Look at me, I'm 24, and my older sisters treat me like a little boy who needs a mommy."  
  
She looked at him as he stared straight ahead, turning away; she smiled to herself, not letting him see it. This was too easy; the man was just opening himself up to her. And his openness would cost him his life.  
  
*  
  
"A nice building." He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had drifted over them while they both leaned against opposite sides of the elevator in Minako's apartment building.  
  
She nodded slowly, looking up to stare at the ceiling, he had insisted she go to lunch with him, but she need to shower and change, where as he did this at the private wash room he had at the gym. So they ended up here, in the elevator on the way to her apartment.  
  
"Quatre-sama, I really don't want to make you wait for me-" She started, interrupted by him as the elevator dings, doors opening.  
  
"Minako-san, I don't mind. Is this your floor?" He spoke with a smile, clearly telling her that she was not getting away from lunch with him.  
  
She gulped, being called that name still seem unnatural, in fact every name seemed not to fit. Anna, Yousei, Leona, none of these suited her; and yet she had been them all, and all of them had killed.  
  
"Minako-san?"  
  
She blinked, her eyes dilating and un-clouding. "My apartment!" She gasps, the realization hitting her and her as Aino Minako. "It's horribly dirty! I haven't done dishes, I broke a vase the other day and I'm not sure I got all the glass cleaned up!" And there a pile of clothes with a very bloody shirt still there, her mind added mentally.  
  
"Please Quatre-san, I can't have someone in when it looks like that!" She blushed quickly, biting at her lip, rushing down the hallway and to the right side of the hallway, pressing her palm to the touch pad next to the door, a bright yellow line of light flicked on, sliding under her hand, and a brief pause before the whole pad flashed green and she removed her hand, looking back at Quatre.  
  
"I really don't mind." He said smiling lightly at her, trying to encourage her.  
  
She sighed and touched the open button on the door, which slid open and she swallowed, hard. "Welcome to my apartment." She set down her gym bag right inside the door, and moved in, waiting for him.  
  
Quatre stepped in, 'It can't be as bad as she thinks it is.' He thought, but then his eyes saw the place.  
  
Stark white walls, completely bare, not a picture or something colorful in sight. His eyes drifted to the floor, glass shards did lie across the tiled section of the floor, glittering from the faint light of the hall. An old couch sat almost dusty against the wall, a small crystal Vid-pane resting on a coffee table that was over run with thick novels and history books. Next to the couch was a pile of dirty clothes; the top layer had a white dress shirt that made him wonder, as it was covered in what looked like a bloodstain.  
  
She bit her lower lip, "Quatre-san, please excuse the mess."  
  
"It's fine." Looking back up he met her eyes; "Go take you're time, Minako- san."  
  
She nodded, turning towards the hallway, and sighing, her happy, embarrassed mask dropping as soon as she was out of sight.  
  
*  
  
UPDATED: 12-11-03  
  
Email: ai_child@comcast.net AIM: MinakoWinner04  
  
Any questions, comments, flames or death threat please email or message me, or leave a review. 


End file.
